World War iZ
by Oceanmistsupporter
Summary: iCarly zombie story, since zombies are BOSS. This isn't based off of the book World War Z, since I never read it. But it will be a survival story against zombies. Will have Seddie. Please read and review C:
1. Chapter 1

(Carly's POV)

Carly watches as the top of the cracked window in the door begins to shine. She slowly shuffles over, watching as the light begins to grow. Her gaze softens, and she grasps the necklace she keeps in her pocket. She would wear it around her neck, but that's too risky. "Safe," she whispers.

She glances back at the sleeping bodies behind her. In their makeshift shelter, they all were clustered together. She now has to resist the urge to leap onto them and force them into a hug. She knows that any moment could be their last.

She sees her brother sleeping as far as he could away from the guns. He was clumsy with them, and never really could use a weapon well. Still, he has been one of the more helpful ones of the group with his crafting, and that was something to consider.

She sees Sam and Freddie entangled together. Maybe a year or so ago, that would have been a strange sight to see. Not anymore, though. It was a growing thing, something that had started before this whole dilemma. Their legs were completely entwined and Sam's head was resting on his chest. If they woke up and saw each other in this position, no longer would they be horrified or have a slap-off.

Gibby was curled up, his back to Spencer's, but Carly knew that out of everyone, he was the most awake. Even more than her, and she was on watch. She knew he was thinking of the one he didn't find once it all started, and where she could be now.

Well, it was time for Gibby's watch, anyhow. She nudges him slightly. "Gib—"

"I know, I know." He responds. Carly watches as he shifts upward. He brushes some dust out of his muzzy hair. He blinks up at Carly. "So, sunrise, huh?"

"We're well stocked…" Carly says in her own defense. "And we didn't get back until a few hours ago. You guys deserved the rest."

Gibby just shrugs.

Carly settles down beside Spencer and closes her eyes. But sleep doesn't come. It hasn't for a while, no matter how long she stays awake. She presses against her brother, craving the human companionship she has been deprived of for weeks.

She pulls out her necklace and gently picks it up and lets it fall onto the smooth, cold, hard floor. Gibby swings his head around, in watch mode, and Carly nods to tell him that it's alright. She stops playing with it.

She desperately wills sleep to come, but still, it doesn't. She wants to do something productive, but there's nothing to do. Not until the rest wake up.

A sudden flapping noise yanks Carly out of her thoughts. She leaps up, sees that Gibby has done the same, and stare at the door. She sees that a bird has fluttered inside, and relief threatens to overcome her.

But it's enough to wake the other three up. Freddie leaps up, gripping Sam even tighter as his wide eyes search the room. This movement wakes Sam up as well and her free arm searches around for a gun. And then Spencer yanks awake, his mouth opened and ready to scream. Carly immediately stands on her knees and presses the sleeve of her jacket to his mouth, trying to make him stay silent.

"Shh!" Carly says to everyone. "It's just a bird!"

Sam doesn't look entirely convinced, but Freddie nudges her and points to the cracked window. It was a small bird, probably a sparrow, and it was pecking against the window, trying to get inside.

"Can birds carry the disease?" Sam asks, staring at the bird as if it was one of the infected.

"I doubt a zombie can get a hold of one." Spencer says, moving Carly's arm away from his mouth.

"Well, that's a pleasant way to wake up." Freddie says rustily, still not moving away from Sam. "Well, what now?"

Carly pulls her bag over and digs into the contents. "Might as well eat something."

Sam stares at the bag with a pained look. "What I would do for bacon…" She looks over at Freddie and says, "I remember how I used to complain because breakfast places only give out two strips of bacon. Now, I'd lick bacon grease off the freaking ground."

"Nice." Carly rolls her eyes and searches in the bag. "Peanut butter?"

They all nod earnestly.

Carly pulls out the jar and a pack of saltine crackers. She opens the pack, breathing in the material good smell (something that they have been away from) and slowly adds on tiny dapples of peanut butter on five crackers. After she hands everyone one, she slowly nibbles on hers.

Spencer takes out a rubber band and closes the top of the saltine cracker package with it. "We should probably save these," He advises. "They last awhile, and they're easy to eat, and—"

That was, of course, when another sound interrupted him. A loud thumping noise that makes all of them jump. Carly whips her head around and sees something else clawing at the window.

And it wasn't a bird.

_Flashback:_

_ A week before It begins (Sam's POV)_

_Sam presses a pillow against her chest as she watches TV, alone, in Carly's house. Sure, no one was home, but that never stops Sam._

_She rolls her eyes as Totally Terri does some other generic joke that would have any five year old chuckling their head off._

"_Hi, what's your name?" Totally Terri asks some new guy._

_ "I'm Jake." The guy replies._

_ Cue laugh track._

_ Rolling her eyes, Sam mutters to herself, "C'mon, when's Girly Cow gonna be on?"_

_ A knock sounds on the door. Freddie storms in and says, "Hurry! Turn on the news!"_

_ "Why?" Sam complains. "Girly Cow's almost on."_

_ "Sam, you have to see this!" Freddie grips the remote and turns on the news. Sam shoves his shoulder._

_ "I was watching—"_

_ "Shh!" This usually would have earned Freddie a royal fizzbin, but the headline on the news distracted Sam out of her actions._

_ The headline read in big letters, __**THREATS FROM RUSSIA**__. Sam's eyebrows rise as the news girl begins to speak._

_ "Tom, there's been talk about a new way of warship in Russia." The girl says. "According to the letters we have gotten, they are making some kind of…virus."_

_ "Virus?" Sam echoes._

_ "What kind of virus?" Tom asks. "What is the government releasing?"_

_ "The president is releasing actual copies of the letters we have received. He is planning to stop all immigration from anywhere in Asia. But that isn't all." The girl says to the camera, her eyes round with terror._

_ "What, then?" Tom asks._

_ "We have, erm, we have reason to believe that the virus may already be in this country." She says softly. "Why else would Russia tell us? Unless our fate is already sealed."_

_ Sam knows that Freddie was staring at her reaction. She was gripping the pillow tighter and tighter as she watches this. She shakes it off. "Come on," She says. "It's all bluff. The virus isn't here yet, and it won't be."_

_ "How can you say that?" Freddie gaps. "This is serious!"_

_ "I know that!" Sam snaps. "But no one is sick or anything. And it'll be easy to make antibiotics."_

_ "Sam, antibiotics are for bacterial infections. Not for viruses." Freddie says softly._

_ "Then they can make a vaccine."_

_ "A vaccine is only good if they aren't sick yet." Freddie points out._

_ Sam grips his wrists and stares at him intensely, feeling a mix of fear and anger crawl up her spine. "No one will get sick!"_

_ Freddie glances down at where their hands meet, then back up to Sam's eyes. "Still. I just thought you should know."_

_ Sam lets go of Freddie's wrists and crosses her legs over the table. "Trust me," Sam says. "It's all just hype. It's like the Swine Flu, or things like that. It gets so feared, and then boom. It's never a big deal." She looks back at Freddie. "We have nothing to worry about."_

**(A/N: Nothing against Russia XD I just needed a country that makes this virus.)**


	2. Chapter 2

(Freddie's POV)

He watches helplessly as one of the undead breaks through the door. It's been three weeks now, and every day he sees at least ten of these, it seems. But every time, it strikes intense fear down his spine.

Of course it did. Why wouldn't it?

Before he could even react properly, Sam was on her feet, pistol in hand. Freddie knew this from the day he met Sam Puckett; if he had to choose from the navy or Sam for backup, he'd pick Sam any day.

Sam knows pretty much everything about every weapon there is. Her being her, it wasn't a surprise. It was clear why he was afraid of her before. But when you're in the Zombie Apocalypse, Sam might be the most trustworthy person you can find. She can assemble a rifle and shoot it right on quicker than anyone. She can hit a target with a knife every time. She can make a weapon out of anything. Yes, that's someone you would want when this happens.

She drops the zombie with one bullet to the head. Freddie scrambles up, standing beside her as they look through the doorway. For moments, there is silence. Everyone was on their feet now, bracing to run.

After moments and moments of silence, Sam gives out a nervous laugh. Freddie smiles, trying to reassure the people around him, but no relief comes.

But then, two more stumble down the hallway. Sam backs up against the wall and shoots two more bullets. She gets one of them but misses the other, and it leaps into the room.

_"Run!"_ Spencer yelps.

"To the back door!" Gibby adds.

Carly yanks the bag off the ground and whips her head around to Freddie and Sam. "Come on!"

Freddie watches as more zombies start limping towards them. They were found.

Sam continues to shoot at them. It was a battle that couldn't be won, Freddie knew that. He grips the sleeve of her leather jacket and pulls her away. "We need to go!"

She wouldn't move, though, so he simply pulls her along. _"Just run!"_

They run down the back of the abandoned store, their feet scuttling across the smooth, hard floor. Freddie could hear the moans behind them; they were close.

"Where's the back door?" Freddie gasps.

"Over there, over there!" Sam points her pistol ahead. Freddie snaps his head up and sees the door, outlined by the sunlight. He runs towards it, still grasping Sam's sleeve, to where the rest of the gang were struggling with the door.

"We can't get it open!" Spencer wails, trying to get the lock open. Freddie knew that this was a convenience store; of course there was a lock at the back.

Sam shoves them all aside and points the pistol at the lock. She pulls the trigger and the lock snaps off. Almost simultaneously, everyone shoves themselves against the door. It falls over against their combined weight, and they all scramble to their feet.

Still on the run, they run across the abandoned street. Freddie whips his head around, and sees that the undead were closer than he thought. Only ten or twenty feet away. But in the moment he wasn't looking ahead of him, he slammed into an overturned car. He falls backward, and hits the ground with a sickening thud.

_Move!_ He tells himself. But he can't force himself up. He hears the groans getting closer and closer. "Help!" He cries out weakly. They already made a pact to not go back for someone else. They were as good as dead, anyway…

"Freddie!" Sam leaps over to him and grips his arm. "Come on! Get up!"

Freddie tries to stand, but there's a horrible pain in his left ankle. Still, if he didn't start moving soon, Sam would go down with him. He forces himself up, and runs off with her. He starts half-limping because the pain was dizzying his mind.

"Come on, move!" Sam yelps. "You have to do it!"

Hanging to her words, he makes himself run. He breaks out in sweat and his chest begins to heave painfully, but it wasn't as painful as becoming a zombie.

Steps became miles as Sam all-but-drags Freddie along. He doesn't know how far they traveled, but he knows that how long he thought it was, was about tripled the real number.

Finally, he can hear Carly's voice exclaim, "Sam! Freddie! You're okay!"

Freddie lets go of Sam and allows himself fall onto the ground. He hears footsteps approach him and collapse beside him, shaking him awake. "Freddie! Freddie, are you okay?"

"My ankle…" Freddie rasps, pointing weakly. Carly immediately pulls his shoe off and examines it. No one here was an experienced doctor, or had any medical experience for that matter. He waits, gritting his teeth, for Carly to declare his foot broken and unable to move on.

"It's not bruising or anything." Carly says. "Maybe you just twisted it, and it'll get better by itself."

Freddie lifts his head up and stares straight at Sam, who was crouched down beside him. She just stares back; her eyes meddled with unknown emotion. He sits straight up and glares at Sam.

"Never do that again!" He hisses.

Confusion and shock flares in her eyes. "What?"

Freddie fights the urge to jump on her and slap her. "Never go back for me like that! What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Spencer, Gibby, and Carly stare with shocked expressions.

Anger now springs in Sam's eyes. "How can you say that? I just saved your life!"

"I know. And if you do that again, I swear Sam, I'll end you myself." Freddie never knew he could sound so cold. "Don't attempt to save my life again."

Sam hisses, "I'll do what I want, Benson. You're welcome, by the way."

"You can get as pissed as you want about it. But I'm serious. If I fall, you let me fall, because it's my own damned fault. I'm not going to let you die over me!" Freddie's voice continues to rise until he's shouting at her. Surely that's worth some kind of hit or punch or even a nerve pinch. But she doesn't strike.

"So what are you saying?" She narrows her eyes. "That you aren't worth saving?"

"Not when it comes to you." Freddie lowers his voice. He stares at Sam for a moment, hoping she gets the message, and then turns to everyone who was silently watching. "You guys, too. We made a deal."

Everyone is silent for a while. Sam trains a bloody gaze on Freddie, and he feels a wave of guilt. This girl, the girl who hates him, risked her life to save him. He should appreciate that. But he imagines a situation where Sam dies instead of him. That sends rage and terror bubbling under his skin since that is now very possible. He had to hammer it into her head, and he just did. Even if it makes her hate him.

He continues to think, what if? What if she dies first? _No,_ he thinks. No, it can't happen now. Not anymore. It was too close of a call just now, and now he fixed it.

"…Well, we better get moving." Spencer coughs.

"Here," Carly says awkwardly. "I-I can put a bandage around your ankle."

He knows he's been difficult enough. "Okay." He rasps.

Carly fishes around in the bag and takes out the tiny roll of cotton. It wasn't much, but they managed to find some things in the already-looted convenience store. She swiftly puts it on and Freddie stands up. Sam stands up as well, not looking at him.

"Now where do we go?" Spencer asks. "We just lost our last place."

Carly looks around. Freddie feels a rush of pride for his friend; she really managed to pick up the slack around here. She was pretty much their leader, something they agreed on silently. She's a remarkable person; she managed to go this long without snapping.

"We're around Valleyedge street, no?" Carly murmurs. "There's a lot of buildings around there. Some have to be empty."

"And we can find something in there, too." Gibby adds.

They set off again. Freddie glances in Sam's direction, but she has her gaze fixed ahead of her.

Carly drops down beside him and whispers to him, "You know, that was kind of harsh."

Freddie stays firm. "No. None of you should risk your lives like that again." He says, his voice too low for any of them to hear.

"So, if Sam fell, would you go back for her?" Carly asks.

"Of course." He says immediately. Carly's eyebrows rise, and he composes himself. "J-Just like I would for anyone else here."

"Hypocrite." Carly just walks ahead before Freddie could respond.

His shoulders slump forward. He can't win. Ever. He's just trying to protect people. He doesn't want anyone who is with him now to die. He's already lost someone…

He looks up at Carly ahead. Once he would have been flinging himself in front of her so nothing touched her. And look what had happened; he got hit by a truck. But that was years ago. He loves Carly in a sisterly way, but he wasn't in love. Not anymore. Nowadays, he wonders if he ever did.

He looks back at Sam. He wants to say sorry for being so harsh, but he had to get it through. She'd never accept an apology, anyways. She's too proud for that. She doesn't get shouted at and then accepts apologizes. No, it takes a lot more to get through to her.

She keeps her abrasiveness even after their world falls apart. Freddie understands that. When life takes everything away from you, all you have left is pride.

Freddie glances back at Sam and he feels a rush of something else. He knows this feeling; who doesn't? Sam was his best friend; one of the closest people to him. One of the other closest people has just left his grasp. She may be the closest person to him, ever.

"Look," Carly points ahead. About thirty yards ahead, the entrance to the thick of the city was there. There was the opening to the home of something that was second to the zombie's danger: looters.

"Should we go?" Gibby asks.

Carly grips her own gun. It's strange to see her with a gun. "Let's do it."

The start up ahead. Freddie has an excuse to go a little slower than them; he was managing to walk without a limp, but once in a while he has to. Sam was at the end of the other three.

"Sam—" He begins, but she picks up her pace and walks beside Carly.

This irritates, saddens, and sparks another emotion inside Freddie. Why did she have to be so difficult? He basically told her that she was too precious to die over him. Didn't she get that?

But this is Sam Puckett, and nothing Sam does is easy for him.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Flashback:_

_ The Day It Begins (Carly's POV)_

_ Carly still remembers the day her mother died perfectly. Sure, she was seven. She had been old enough to remember things. But no, she remembered __**everything.**__ Every single detail._

_ She had a breakfast of Fiber Nuts that morning. She never liked them, but her father hasn't gone shopping in a few days, and Spencer already ate all of the good cereal. Spencer was eighteen now, but still lived at home. In college? No. But she did believe that Grandad was pushing him to trying Law School._

_ She was about to go and complain to Spencer, but he storms up the stairs of their house and she can hear him slamming the door. Carly had figured that he probably was dumped or something. He did date around a lot…_

_ Carly doesn't pursue him. She instead turns on Girly Cow and watches it. She laughs at the humor; didn't her father say that this stuff would rot her brain?_

_ She hears the phone ring. She looks up and sees that it's on top of the shelf. Who puts the wireless phone up there? Spencer, probably. She can't reach it, so she lets it ring._

_ But then it rings again._

_ And then again._

_ And then again._

_ She loses track of how many times it rings. She brings a chair and pushes it towards the staircase. She attempts to stand on it and grab it, but she can't reach it. "Spencer!" She calls. "Spencer!"_

_ Her brother runs down the stairs. He's wearing duck pajamas and is holding a carton of milk. "Carly! I don't want to talk right now."_

_ "The phone keeps ringing." Carly says. "Can you reach it?"_

_ "What, you too short to?" Spencer smirks as he picks up the phone and answers it. "Hello?"_

_ The smile disappears._

_ At this moment, with the news flashing in front of her eyes, she feels the same awful, helpless feeling flood over her._

_ "There have been cases in not just this country, but there are reports of the virus in South America, Asia, Europe, Africa, and Australia."_

_ "I thought it was only for the USA?" The man on the news says._

_ "Yes, but it appears that…it is out of control." The girl on the news says gravely._

_ Carly watches with haunted eyes._

_ "What do you suggest for the people of the public to __**stay in their homes.**__ Don't venture out. Call off from work. The virus…isn't spread through the air."_

_ "Then how is it spread?"_

_ "…The way it is spread is, ah, from…blood or saliva contact from one who is infected."_

_ "What do the symptoms include?"_

_ "That…that is something we aren't sure of. W-We have captured one at a safe distance… Swollen brain glands…aggressive, violent behavior…sluggish movement… But there's another thing they discovered."_

_ "What is that?"_

_ "It's…it's dead. Their heartbeat has ceased. They are technically dead…but their heartbeat lives on."_

_ "How is the government responding to this?"_

_ "They were originally going to nuke Russia. But it was revealed that they incidentally let the virus loose in their own country." The girl swallows and says, "Global effort for a vaccine is taking place."_

_ "Please, just stay in your homes. Lock your doors. Keep in touch with family with phone lines. Do not leave your home."_

_ Carly, with tears in her eyes, turns to Spencer who was in the kitchen. "Please tell me that you got a hold of someone."_

_ "Carly, all the phone lines are packed. There's no signal." Spencer hangs his head in defeat._

_ The door opens. Carly whips around, expecting to see one of the creatures that the news described. Instead it's Freddie storming inside._

_ "Freddie! They said you shouldn't leave your apartment!" Carly protests._

_ "Carly, your apartment is a yard away from mine." Freddie says, exasperated. "Have you gotten hold of anyone?"_

_ "No, the lines are all blocked." Carly replies._

_ "My mom's at an aggressive parenting conference." Freddie says, his eyes wide. "I-I can't get a hold of her…"_

_ A fresh wave of hell floods over Carly. "I-I'm sure she's fine…"_

_ Freddie didn't look convinced. "I'm terrified," He whispers. Then his eyes snap to about as wide as they can get. "Where's Sam?"_

_ Now Carly feels so weak, she thinks she's going to fall over. "I-I don't know…!"_

_ "Oh my God." Freddie whispers. "You have zero idea on where she could be?"_

_ "I-I remember she said something about just staying home all day, I don't know…" Carly gives a shaky swallow, and tears threaten to spill over. What if Sam already had it…?_

_ Freddie is silent for awhile. He breaths in a shaky breath and says, "I'm gonna go look for her."_

_ "No!" Carly gasps. "No, you aren't! You hear the news! It says we aren't allowed to leave our homes!"_

_ "So we should just let her stay out there?" Freddie asks bitterly._

_ "Freddie, don't twist my words!" Carly hisses. "We can just wait until phone lines clear."_

_ "They aren't going to clear." Freddie snaps. Before Carly could stop him, he's already heading out the door._

_ "Freddie, wait!" Carly calls after him, but he's already disappearing from view._

(Sam's POV)

Sam stares through the crack silently, her eyes trained on the outside world. While it has to have been three or four hours over the time she needed to keep watch, she didn't care. Still irritated with Freddie, she'll show him that she won't back down to petty things like sleep.

Who did he think he was, just screaming at her like that right after she saved his life? He would have become a human happy meal if it hadn't been for her.

Why was she getting so upset over this? Sam grips the edge of the corner, closing her eyes tightly. There's no reason to get frustrated over the stupid boy. He isn't worth her time.

As time goes on, she finds her eyelids drooping…. No. She must stay awake. She can't give in now… No. Stay awake. She has to stay awake…

"Sam?" Freddie's voice sounds from behind her and snaps her out of a near-sleeping daze. She rolls her eyes.

"Go back to sleep, idiot." She says without turning around.

She can hear Freddie shift up to a sitting position. "What time is it? Did you let us oversleep?"

"Just shut your mouth and go back to sleep!" Sam hisses through gritted teeth.

Freddie brushes the dust out of his hair. "It was my watch next, anyway. I can take it from here."

"No, you won't." Sam refuses to look at him. "Go away."

"Why are you being this way?" He asks.

"Gee, I don't know." Sam is close to snapping.

"Sam," Freddie shifts closer to her. "C'mon. I had reason to say…what I said."

"No, you didn't." She replies. "Back off."

"Think about it from my point of view—" He begins.

"No."

"Sam—"

"I don't have to do jack." She finishes.

Freddie is silent for awhile. Finally he says, "Why did you do it?"

"What?"

"Why did you come back for me?" He says quietly. "I was as good as dead."

"But you weren't." Sam mutters. "You were alive, and I was near you. It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Sam!" He hisses. "It could have been. What if they got us both? Then what?"

"Then we both die." Sam says, as if she wasn't getting it. "What's more to it?"

"You think I'm worth _dying _over?" Freddie says with his eyes wide.

"Freddie, I would die for anyone here." Sam gestures towards the sleeping bodies. "You wanna know why?"

"Enlighten me."

"It's the Zombie Apocalypse. We will die sooner or later. Whether it is a week from now, or a day, or even a year. Or even right now." Sam looks at Freddie for the first time. "So I'd rather die an honorable death at least _trying_ to save someone."

"But why me?" Freddie asks. "Why do I matter to you?"

"You know you do." Sam hisses. "Now please. Just go away."

"You? Saying _please_?" He tries to sneak in a smile. "Who are you and what did you do with Sam Puckett?"

Sam wasn't convinced.

Freddie inches forward. "So, if you fall, do you want me to come back for you?"

"No." Sam says immediately.

"So why—"

"Rules are made to be broken." Sam says stiffly. "And it's not like you'd come back for me, anyhow."

"I did when this whole shindig started, and I'd do it again." Freddie says angrily, and Sam knows he's close to snapping, too. "Now, get away from the door, and go to bed. Or I'll make you."

"Oh, please." Sam sneers. "What are you going to do?"

Freddie is silent, then he says with an edge of desperation in his voice. "Please?"

Sam crosses her arms over her chest and doesn't move.

"You can be as difficult as you want. I don't care." He says. "Just go to sleep."

Sam doesn't say a word; she just stares straight into his dark eyes.

"You'll have to back down eventually." Freddie insists.

Sam gives a tiny chuckle as she moves away from him. "There's no time for games anymore, Benson." She says with a smile. "And you can keep it up for as long as you like. Once you see that everything has changed, that you and I have changed, then you can talk to me. I'll be waiting."


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: **_**Rex: *tries to audition as Spencer Shay and fails***_

_**Director: Okay, next audition for Spencer Shay is Jerry Trainor!**_

_**Rex: Pfft. I hope you guys enjoy SCREAM acting!**_

**AND**

_**Carly: *walks in* I'm back…**_

_**…**_

_**Freddie: GET HER.**_

_***all attack her***_

**AND**

_**Rex: You were so adorable on Drake And Josh.**_

_**Miranda: Thanks…**_

_**Rex: What happened?**_

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**That's iCarly doing it right.**

**Oh, and apparently Nathan Kress is**_** always**_** tired.**

**He's still pretty.**

**Now I know for a FACT that I'm not watching iStill Psycho. In the trailer I saw Nora force-kissing Freddie and Sam doesn't seem to care DX I'm so obsessed with Seddie, it ain't even funny.)**

_Flashback:_

_The Day It Begins (Freddie's POV)_

_As soon as Freddie's outside, he knows something is amiss._

_He doesn't see anyone._

_The entire parking-lot has cars in it, but not a single soul stirs. Freddie watches as a cold breeze ruffles some leaves and some papers along. Besides that, there isn't a single sound to be heard. Not a single voice._

_"My God…" He murmurs under his breath. He thinks about taking his car, but he decides against it. What if the cops see him and quarantine him? His eyes fall to the bike parking place, in which every bike is intact. Hmm…_

_He hops onto one, grateful that they didn't put a lock, and begins to pedal in the direction of Sam's house. He swallows, his ears straining for any source of noise. But it was dead; everywhere was dead and silent. Everywhere. He wants to hear the swooshing of cars. He wants to hear people's voices, whether they be yelling or whispering or just simply talking. He's never felt so alone in his life._

_He keeps glancing over at windows. But he sees no one. Occasionally, he sees the curtains whisk shut right when he sees it. He's being watched._

_As he approaches that little, debatable area right beside the Hood, he does hear something._

_Moaning._

_He turns his head, and then he sees it. Farther ahead. Something that doesn't see him._

_He sees what appears to be a disoriented man. Freddie watches as he stumbles in the street, searching for something that he will probably never find._

_Freddie slows his bike to a stop and just stares at it. He watches as another person limps into view, hardly noticing the other person. He continues to watch them, his eyes wide._

_He feels the grip of the keys to his apartment loosen. Before he could stop it, it slips out of my hand. It falls to the ground with a sickening clash, the only sound in the world besides the moaning._

_Both of the "people" whip their heads around, and begin to inch towards him._

_Freddie almost falls off his bike. Trembling, he regains himself and pedals away, as fast as possible. He can feel his heart fluttering against his chest. What were those people doing? What was wrong with them?_

_He knows the pathway to Sam's house like he knows the back of his hand. He speeds over there, hoping that she's there._

_He arrives there, and runs up to the door. He bangs onto the chaffed wood, not wanting to shout to create more noise. _C'mon, Sam. Open up!_ He wails silently._

_His hand flies to the doorknob. He knows it's locked…_

_It opens with one twist._

_Of course it's unlocked. It's Sam we're talking about._

_He steps inside, calling her name. "Sam?" He half-whispers. "Sam?" What if she's already infected? What if she's already dead?_

_Or worse?_

_He peeks around, his heart lurching. "C'mon, Sam. This better not be a trick…"_

_No sign of the blonde. He feels his head go dizzy. "Sam—"_

_Then he sees her. She's splayed across her bed, sunglasses on, a fatcake in her hand. What is she—_

_"Sam!" He calls. "Sam, what are you doing?"_

_"Huh?" Her head lifts up. She pulls her sunglasses off, revealing eyeliner and mascara-smeared eyes. "What's up? Freddifer?"_

_Freddie stares at her. "You were _sleeping_ this entire time?"_

_"Yeah…" She sits up. "What's wrong? Why are you here?"_

_"Sam, do you have any idea what has been going on?" Freddie half-wails._

_"No…" She looks at him shrewdly. "What are you—"_

_"Look at this!" Freddie shows her his Pearphone. "Look at all of this! It's all over the news. That virus that Russia made…it's all over the world!"_

_Sam glares at him. "Back off. I know you're kidding."_

_"I'm not kidding!" Freddie cries. "This is real! And you need to get out of here! It isn't safe!"_

_"I don't believe you." Sam turns away from him._

_"Well, I don't care, cos you're coming with me." Freddie grips her wrist._

_"Stop!" She hisses. "I'm not gullible like you."_

_**"Look!"**__ He forces her forward and points through the window. He watches as Sam peers through the window. More disoriented people stumble around, near her backyard. "Believe me now?" He snaps._

_"They look like zombies…" Sam narrows her eyes and turns to Freddie. "Is this legit?"_

_"Yes! It is! Now, come on! Let's go back to Carly's place." Freddie begs._

_Sam doesn't look convinced._

_"Why won't you believe me?" He wails._

_"Fine," Sam mutters. "Let's run."_

_"Do you have a bike?" Freddie asks._

_"Yep." The two go out the door. Sam freezes. "Look!" She points ahead._

_Three were nearby. The sound of the door shutting attracts their attention. "C'mon, c'mon." He yelps. "Bikes—now."_

_"What are they doing?" Sam blinks._

_"Just go!" He hops onto his own bike and Sam gets onto her own. "This way—this way."_

_"Wait!" Sam stops. "I have some guns in my room."_

_**"Guns?"**_

_"What are guns gonna do?" Freddie protests._

_"These people are clearly crazy." Sam runs inside. Freddie trembles as the disoriented people wander closer._

_"Sam, hurry!" He wails._

_"Right here." She runs out, carrying two guns. She appears to be carrying a strip of bullets in her mouth. "Take one!"_

_"I don't know how to shoot!" Freddie says, his eyes wide._

_"I can't carry two!" Sam pushes one into his hands. "Come on, you pansy!"_

_"Be careful with that!" Freddie says._

_The people were only ten feet away._

_"Pedal, now." Freddie tells her. "Left!"_

_"Okay." Sam begins to pedal alongside him. "So, enlighten me. How long was I asleep for?"_

_"Not too long." Freddie says without looking at her. "But the whole nation's in panic._

_"That's crazy." Sam says, her eyes wide. "I wonder where my mum is."_

_"My mother is…at a Aggressive Parenting Conference." Freddie murmurs._

_"I-I'm sure she's fine." Sam stammers. "This'll blow over."_

_"I don't know…"_

_"Freddie, look!" Sam stops pedaling all at once. Freddie tries to do so in the same matter and winds up scuttling over the asphalt road._

_There was a horde. No, hordes. All of them, just limping about._

_"My God…" Freddie murmurs._

_"Come on, we have to go!" Sam yelps._

(Spencer's POV)

"Is there such thing as canned meat?" Sam asks.

"'fraid not." Spencer replies. "Want some fruit?"

"Why not." Sam takes the can from him. "I miss meat."

"We all do." Gibby says as he plays with what appears to be a slinky.

Spencer gazes around. "So are we gonna stick here, or what?"

"Probably not." Carly chides. "But we're where the bad neighborhoods used to be."

"So?"

"Gang territory, Spencer. Not everything disappears once the Zombie Apocalypse happens."

"They might have meat." Sam says absentmindedly.

"There are more important things than meat." Freddie says, sitting beside her.

"You're right." Sam says. "Like fatcakes."

"I give up." Freddie face-palms.

Carly fiddles with a thin silver necklace in her hands. "We could find a forest. It's Seattle…there have to be some nearby. It's got wildlife and things like that…"

"We'd be exposed to the elements." Freddie protests.

"I'm not saying that we should go miles into one. We could stay on the outside of it." Carly says. She takes out a mini black comb and runs it through her hair.

Gibby stares through the crack that led to outside. "Are we near Washington State?"

**(A/N: I don't know if Washington State is near Seattle, or if there even is a Washington State. Let's play pretend.)**

"Gibby," Spencer says gently. "Come on."

"If we're close, then come on. Why can't we just…check?" Gibby asks.

"You really think that?" Spencer looks Gibby up and down. He never really treated the boy fairly, always kind of demeaning him, but now he's maybe starting to understand him. Gibby has no idea where his girlfriend is. Spencer can see that obviously un-nerving him.

Gibby looks away, his gaze bitter. "I can go check."

"Alone?" Freddie scoffs.

"You wouldn't make it three miles." Sam rolls her eyes.

"I would," Gibby argues. "Why must you all put me down all the time? Just give me a chance!"

"You would walk out of here right now, no questions asked, just to find Tasha?" Spencer asks him.

Gibby looks up at him. "That's right."

"Gibby, what are you thinking?" Carly says to him. "It isn't worth risking your life over it. Not if you aren't sure that Tasha…is still there."

"Still where?" Gibby hisses. "Still at Washington State or still in this world?"

"Don't think that way," Spencer chides. He has to calm this down before it explodes. "I'm sure Tasha is in her own pack right now. There's no hope in trying to find her because that's trying to find a needle in a haystack. You need to trust that she could still be alive."

"I'm not saying that I'm going to drag all of you along." Gibby says. "I can go out alive."

"And then you'll definitely die." Sam mutters. "It's not worth it, Gib!"

"That's easy for you to say." Gibby snaps at Sam. "It's not like you're searching for someone."

"What about Melanie?" Sam snarls at Gibby. Spencer wonders if the blonde would attack Gibby, but she doesn't. "You think I don't care? But I'm not hiking all the way to the Pacific Coast to her boarding school to see if she's still there. There's nothing I can do."

A brief silence follows. Finally, Gibby says, "But it's so close. Can't I just—"

A loud thump interrupts him. Spencer whips his head around, listening. "What was that?" He says slowly.

Everyone falls silent, listening.

_"Help!"_ Spencer strains his ears, and he hears a tiny cry from far away. _"Help, please!"_

"What was that?" Freddie asks slowly.

"Just someone who won't have much longer." Sam responds, and leaves it at that.

"Wait, look!" Carly's eyes shoot for the little opening. "I can see him!"

"He being chased?" Spencer asks.

"No…" Carly says, but then a few gunshots dare to disagree.

"Looters." Sam says.

Spencer makes his way over to the opening and peers through it. A young man was racing towards them. His shirt and pants were torn and bloodied, but he was running fast. More gunshots follow.

"…let him in!" Carly suddenly wails.

"Wait, don't—" Sam begins to say, but Carly shoves the barrier open.

"Hey!" She calls. "Over here!"

The guy's eyes dart over to Carly. Spencer watches as he seems to fly over there.

"Lemme in," The guy coughs hastily. Carly moves over and he collapses inside. Carly then shuts the half-damaged barrier, leaving him inside.

Before Spencer could do anything, Sam was shoving her gun against the guy's chest.

"Sam—" Carly begins.

"Have you been bitten?" Sam demands.

The guy shakes his head.

"Prove it. Now." Sam hisses.

The guy slides off his shirt, holding his arms out. "I promise," He says, his chest heaving. "I'm clean."

"Have you been shot?" Carly's gentler voice asks.

"Almost." The guy says gruffly. "Almost." He brushes his dirty-blonde hair, which was stained with blood.

"How?" Freddie asks. "What did you do to the looters?"

The guy gives a tiny grin. "Stole this." He holds up a bag.

"What's in there?" Spencer asks.

"Stuff." He unzips it and lets the contents dump onto the ground. "See for yourself."

"Medical things," Carly says, pawing through the things.

"No guns." Gibby frowns.

The guy sadly shakes his head. "Afraid not. But these can be very valuable. I'm better with these than I could ever be with a weapon."

Sam continues to glare at him. "How old are you?" She demands.

"Seventeen." He replies.

Sam still doesn't seem to trust him. "So, you were just moseying around, saw the looter's camp, decided to steal some _medical supplies_, and then run off, and then_ miraculously _find us." Sam narrows her eyes. "That sounds a bit shady, don't you think?"

"This is the Zombie Apocalypse." The guy says. "Everything we do is a miracle."

Spencer stares at him. He didn't seem any shadier than anyone here. He looks beat-up from weeks of simply surviving. He has a long burn on one of his arms, so it's clear that it hasn't been easy for him.

"What's your name?" Carly asks.

"Alex." The guy coughs. "And I understand that you guys risked a lot to get me here. I…I can leave, if you like."

Sam says, "Bye."

"Sam!" Carly snaps. She turns to Alex and says, "You don't need to leave. You're a bit injured, and those guys are probably looking for you. You can stay here."

The guy looks uncomfortable. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, we aren't gonna slit your throat in your sleep." Sam rolls her eyes. "Maybe."

Spencer watches the newcomer. Their group was made up of people that they already knew. They had no idea who this guy was, or where he came from.

But there's nothing really to fear. He probably won't stay long. They have better things to worry about. Like making sure that zombies don't eat you alive.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: In a Seddified rage after hearing about what happens in iSP [A Creddie hint although I did not and will not watch it] I went to search for the "Chicken Pot Pie" script myself. I did in fact find it on DanWarp. Also, Dan was pissed at fans who were yellin' at him about revealing too much, and he said he revealed nothing. He then goes on to show five different scripts on how it could end.**

**HA.**

**I KNEW IT.**

**FREDDIE LOVES GIBBY.)**

(Sam's POV)

Sam watches with bitter eyes as Alex addresses Freddie's ankle.

"How did you twist it?" Alex asks Freddie as he examines the already-placed bandage.

"I was running and I slipped." Freddie says simply.

"How the hell did you get out of there?" Alex asks, raising his eyebrows.

Freddie looks her way, but Sam turns her back on him. What's he gonna do, rant to Alex about how she foolishly went back for him? But Freddie doesn't say another word.

"Well, it's not broken. I don't think it's twisted either, which is good. It'll heal in time." Alex steps away.

"You know a lot about medical things?" Freddie asks.

"Uh-huh." Alex says. "That's why I stole the stuff."

Freddie says, "We don't know too much about medi—"

Sam whirls around. "Freddie, stop!"

"What?" He blinks at her.

Sam glares at Alex. "He doesn't need to know our secrets!"

"Secrets?" Carly walks over to them. "Sam, he wasn't telling him a 'secret'. He was only—"

"Trying to make us look weak. I know, I get it." Sam fixes Alex with a bloody gaze. "I don't trust you." She hisses. "And I never will. I don't get why you're sticking around. If we're running, and I need to shoot someone in the knees **(A/N: Skyrim, anyone?)** to hold the zombies back, you're my first choice."

"As appealing as that sounds," Sarcasm drips from Alex's voice. "I'm not trying to cause trouble. I was trying to help you guys."

"Oh, and then what? Make us all trust you, and then _boom!_Poison us in our sleep. It's just too obvious."

"My God, Sam!" Freddie says with his eyes wide. "Calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Sam spits at him. "If it weren't for me, you would have been breakfast! Not that you realize that or anything." Turning to Carly, she says, "Come on, Carls. I know when I sense something is bad. This guy is up to no good!"

"I'm right here…" Alex says hastily.

"Sam, over here." Carly gestures Sam away and they walk out of earshot.

"What?" Sam crosses her arms over her chest.

"That wasn't nice." Carly points out.

"Oh, well God forbid if I'm not nice to the newbie." Sam snaps. "I can do what I want."

"He's been nothing but helpful! Why do you always assume the worst in people?" Carly says, exasperated.

"So if they prove to you that they are good, you get a nice surprise. If they prove to you that they are indeed evil, then you can proudly say you knew it. It's a win-win situation." Samw explains.

"I trust him." Carly says. "Everyone else here trusts him."

"He's going to screw us all over." Sam points out.

Carly sighs, and then says, "Just tell me a logical fact for why you don't trust him."

'It's all too precise." Sam says. "He wanders over here. He makes himself seem so innocent. _He offers to leave. _And now he's skilled in medical things too, the one thing we're short of? What else does he do—fly?"

"I know people aren't perfect." Carly says. "But there's no reason to accuse someone of plotting against us when all he's done is help."

"Carly, this is the Zombie Apocalypse!" Sam protests. "I'm not accusing him of cheating on a girl or being an undercover cop! If we don't learn to _not_ trust, it'll cost us our lives. This is serious!"

"Just give him a chance." Carly pleads.

"No." Sam begins to walk away from Carly. "If I get kick him out of here, fine. But don't expect me to get all buddy-buddy with him."

(Freddie's POV)

"Please." Sam says to him. Her eyes are full of desperation. "Please."

"Sam, this is ridiculous." He says, with a twinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Just guard with me." Sam half-begs. "I think we should have two guards now."

"Why do you distrust Alex so much?"

"I have my reasons, and I'm tired of saying them over and over again. Point is, I'm not sleeping unless someone else is guarding." Sam glares at Alex, who was sleeping. "I know he fixed your ankle, and I know he seems like Jesus Christ reborn, but still. You don't trust people like that."

"So you want me to guard with you?" Freddie repeats.

"Uh-huh." Sam says.

"Why me? Why not Carly or Spencer or Gibby?" Freddie asks.

"Carly thinks I'm just paranoid. Gibby… You think I could stand more than ten minutes just sitting in silence with him? And Spencer… I dunno. I just picked you, okay?" Sam crosses her arms over her chest.

Freddie stares at Sam for a few moments, and then nods. "Okay, fine. One time. Then we'll prove that Alex is fine."

Sam leans against the wall. "So… Now what?"

"Talk, I guess." Freddie looks through the barrier. "I wonder how the looters are faring."

"Better than us." Sam mutters. "That's for sure."

Freddie is silent for a while. Finally he says, "Do you think they're still alive, Sam?"

"Who?" Sam looks over at him.

"Our families and friends." Freddie hangs his head. "No sign or word of them or anything."

"Maybe." Sam shrugs. "Maybe not. I don't see how it makes much of a difference at this point."

"How can you say that?" Freddie stares at her.

"What I'm saying is, there's probably no way we're ever going to find out. So we can pretend that they're alive and that'll be great but we can more realistically just accept that we'll probably never see them again." Sam finishes. "That is all."

"You're Christian, aren't you, Sam?" Freddie asks.

"Yeah, you know that." She says.

"Do you believe in an Afterlife?" Freddie looks through the barrier and up at the stars.

"Uh-huh." Was her only reply.

Freddie looks over at her. "I guess the whole religion subject doesn't really faze you."

Sam shrugs. "You believe what you want to believe, I guess."

There's a pause.

"I'm sorry." Freddie finally says.

Sam looks over at him wordlessly.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you for coming back for me." He says quietly. "But we can't take risks like that."

"Yes we can." Sam says and leaves it at that.

Freddie stares at the small scars that keep appearing on his knuckles. Gotta love the Zombie Apocalypse. "How much longer do you think have?"

"What do you mean?"

"To live."

"Oh." Sam looks away and appears to be thinking. "Maybe in a day. Maybe in two weeks. Maybe in the next hour. Maybe in ten years. Dunno."

"Well, you're the expert." Freddie gives a small grin. "C'mon. Do you have any idea?"

"All I know is that the irritating characters stick around for awhile." Sam smirks. "So I'm safe."

Freddie looks over at Sam and he feels a rush of warmth.

A cold breeze rushes through the barrier. Freddie watches as Sam's hands shoot to her arms. "Shit. It's freezing."

"Where's your jacket?" Freddie asks.

"I'm letting Carly use it as a blanket." Sam gestures towards her sleeping friend, who was snuggled with the leather jacket.

Freddie gazes down at his own outfit. He was wearing a plaid shirt with a black jacket. Far better off than her.

"Want mine?" He offers.

"No." She replies easily.

_She didn't have to go far for that one, did she?_ "C'mon, Sam." Freddie insists.

Sam doesn't reply that time.

_Why is she so difficult?_ Freddie rolls his eyes and inches closer. Wordlessly, he drapes the jacket over her shoulders once he's close enough.

Sam simply rolls her eyes and says, "It's only cus' I'm cold, Fredward."

"Yeah, sure, Sammy." Freddie readjusts himself, sitting beside Sam.

Sam gazes outside through the cracks. "You know what I miss?"

"I know, I know. Meat. Fatcakes. All of that." Freddie chuckles.

"Well that's a given." Sam says. "Wanna know what else?"

"Let's hear it."

"I hate how every day—no, every second—could be our last. I mean…I kinda want to know when I'm gonna die. So then I know when I can tell everyone the truth…" Sam looks at Freddie. "You know?"

"So you're saying…" Freddie tries to clarify. "That if you're gonna die, you kind of want to…you know, let people know how you really feel about them?"

"Yeah, something like that." Sam replies.

"Sam, you don't have to wait until you're on your deathbed to do that." Freddie says calmly. "What makes you think that you have to wait?"

Sam looks away. "…dunno." She mutters.

"I get what you mean, though." Freddie says softly. "It can be hard to just get it all out there."

"And if we die right after, then there are no repercussions. No chance to question your actions." Sam finishes.

"What always makes you so sure that your 'actions' will always lead you to peril?" Freddie asks in confusion.

Sam glares over at him. "Have your actions failed _you_ yet?"

"Well, yeah. Sometimes."

"Me too. So that's why." She turns away again.

"Okay, fine." Freddie says slowly. "If, let's say, zombies come breaking through here right now." He looks over at Sam. "What are the last thing you'd say to everyone here?"

"Hmm…" Sam looks around. "You know that leaving Carly would be heartbreaking for me. Spencer too. And why the hell not, Gibby as well. Hopefully I get a chance to kick Alex in his shin before I die." Sam grabs one of the flashlights and begins to shine it around, trying to distract herself, perhaps.

"What about me?" Freddie asks softly.

Sam stares at the flashlight light. "I…I guess we'll have to wait until we're dying."

Freddie wonders what that could mean. Pausing, he finally says, "_I_ don't have to wait."

"Hm?" She looks over at him.

"I could say it now." Freddie shrugs.

Sam just waves the light around. "I already know what you're gonna say, so…"

"Oh, are you so sure?" Freddie slowly moves closer.

Sam grips the flashlight hard. "Yep."

"Well, Puckett." Freddie says slowly. He's only a few inches away now. "You're in for a surprise."

Before he could do anything to prove it, he suddenly hears a voice call out. Both him and Sam whip their heads around to look at the barrier. Up ahead, Freddie can just make out shapes of what appear to be people.

"Look!" The voice calls out again. "I see a light in there!"

Panic flares in Sam's eyes as she struggles to shut off the flashlight.

"Let's go! Hurry!" The guy yells again, and the sound of footsteps run at them.

_Looters!_


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating :/**

**Must…play…with…scanner…and…photoshop…)**

(Sam's POV)

She's already on Spencer and Carly, shaking them awake.

"Come on!" She screeches. "Move—_now!_"

Alex is on his feet before Sam could even process it. His hands go to Spencer's shoulders and literally pull him up. Spencer's eyes snap open. "Wha—"

"Out. Now!" Alex snaps, pointing towards the other exit. "Move!"

Carly and Gibby were up now. They scoop their things off the ground, almost too quick to process, and were heading out the back exit. Sam grips a gun, and then feels Freddie's hands shove her forward.

"They're almost here!" Freddie yelps. "Just go!"

"But—" Sam's eyes fall to the other things they left behind.

_"Run!" _He screeches, gripping Sam's arm and pushing her out the exit.

Once in the outside, Sam can't see anything in the night. She doesn't risk putting her flashlight back on. "Freddie," She half-whispers as they run. "Where did they go?"

"Who?" He sounds just as breathless.

"Carly and them!" Sam's voice rises in hysteria. "Where are we? I think we lost the way…"

"Shh." Freddie says softly. "Stay low and follow me."

Freddie lets go of her so he can scout ahead, but almost immediately she grips him again. She doesn't want to incidentally lose him like she did the others, and then be alone out here. He doesn't object as they slither into an alleyway, looking around.

"My God, where did they go?" Sam says, hushed. Isn't this the part of the movie where the group gets separated? She never liked that part.

"We'll have to wait until we can see." Freddie says. "Do you still have the flashlight?"

"Freddie, we can't pull that out again. It's too dangerous." Sam says, her eyes wide.

"You're right." Freddie says, sounding glum. "I hate to say this, but we're pretty close to being screwed."

"Good point." Sam says, feeling his grip on her tighten. "Well, since it's—"

She hears rough voices. "I think they went this way."

Chiz.

Both her and Freddie shuffle against an alley wall, trying to hide.

"And why are we looking for them?" One of the irritated voices says. "They're nothing special."

"You never know. And besides, this has been our place from even before this thing. And since we got zombies runnin' all over the place, they need bait."

Bait. So that's what they want them for. Sam tenses up. She'd rather be looted and beaten and demeaned in front of marauders than be used as…as..._bait._

Freddie senses that she's getting furious at this and she feels his arm tighten around her, keeping her restrained. "Not yet." He breathes in her ear, hardly loud enough to hear. "They'll pay later, I promise."

_Not soon enough,_ Sam hisses internally, digging her fingernails into her palms.

She hears their footsteps begin to fade away as they walk in the other direction. They wait for several minutes before moving, slipping into another alleyway.

"What if they caught Carly and them already?" Sam asks, fear dripping off her voice.

"They wish." Freddie mutters. "We need to find them."

Sam can see the sun beginning to rise. They would be visible soon. That was both good and bad. "What if zombies got a hold of them? What if they're done for?"

"That's pretty negative thinking." Freddie says with an edge of humor in his voice.

"It's not funny." Sam snaps.

"No, it isn't." Freddie agrees. "But I'm taking your advice."

"I guess you did learn something from Mama after all." Sam gives a small grin.

"Uh-huh. Wait, look!" Freddie points up ahead.

Sam sees it. No, wait, _them._ Four or five zombies were up ahead, silhouetted by the dim light.

"Other way, other way." Both of them move out of that direction, and slip left.

As the path becomes more visible, Sam begins looking through each alleyway, trying to get a glimpse of their group.

After about racing through more pathways, Sam notices that Freddie is half-limping. "Is your ankle okay?" She asks.

"Yeah…no…" He gets out.

"Stop for a second." Sam commands.

"We don't have ti—" He begins, but she cuts him off.

"Just shut up for one God damned minute and you'll stop limping!" She hisses. Freddie grits his teeth and stops moving. Sam drops to her knees and observes the bandage.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Freddie asks lowly.

"Not even a bit." Sam responds with a smile. "But I think it's loose."

"The bandage?"

"Uh-huh."

"Salty."

"You're starting to sound like me." Sam chuckles as she searches through the things they managed to recover.

"And that's all we need." Freddie jokes. "Now, come on. It's not safe to just stop."

"Well, it ain't safe to do a lot of things." Sam replies. She pulls out a thin roll of bandage. "It's our last one. Well, the last one that we ourselves have. Alex has the rest."

"Still convinced he's gonna kill us all?" Freddie asks.

"Oh, most definitely." Sam wraps the bandage around his ankle. It wasn't as skillful as the one Alex put on, but it was something. "Now what?"

"Well, daylight's comin'. We gotta hide." Freddie tells her.

Sam looks away, frowning.

"We'll find them later." He promises.

"But…" Sam feels her heart breaking. What if her closest friends were already done for? What if?

"I promise you. As soon as dusk comes, we'll be out again. And we'll search." He says to her. "Okay?"

Sam buries her head in her hands. "Why are you so mellow about this?" She half-wails, and then quickly lowers her voice, remembering that she needs to be quiet. "Aren't you worried? Don't you care?"

"Oh, immensely." He replies, his voice the same old calm. "But freaking out isn't going to help at the moment, at least."

Sam rests her arms on her knees, shaking her head over and over.

"C'mere." Freddie helps her up. They go down a few more alleyways until they reach one of the doors on the side. Sam pulls her gun out and pokes the door open.

"I'll go—" Freddie begins to say, but Sam already steps inside, ignoring him. "—first." He finishes, exasperated. "Sam, be careful!"

Sam looks around in the darkened room. "I think it's been looted already." She says softly. "I have no idea what kind of store or thing this is."

"As long as it's empty, it should be okay." Freddie is right behind her, using his gun to shift things around. "It's a somewhere, right?"

Sam nods. "But how would our friends be able to find us?"

"I told you." Freddie says. "We'll look for them once it's safe."

"But, what if—"

"Sam." He says sternly. "We aren't gonna risk our lives just because we couldn't wait a few hours."

"If you were alone, what would you do?" Sam half-growls at him. "Would you go after us, or wait?"

"Oh, go after you." Freddie says, letting the bag fall to the ground. "In a heartbeat."

"Then why are we waiting?"

"_I'd_ risk my life." He explains. "But you're here too. I didn't say I was gonna let you risk _your_ life."

"Now you're just being a hypocrite." Sam mutters.

"It's what I do best." Freddie says simply. "Now, we got some hours to wait through. Do you wanna sleep first, or me?"

"I wanna go after them." Sam responds.

"Why can't you just wait a little bit?" Freddie begs.

"Because they could be being eaten alive as we speak." Sam curls up into a ball on the floor. Her head throbs. What if they are gone already? She never got to tell them how she felt…

Freddie crouches beside her, playing with her curls. "It's okay." He murmurs over and over again. "It's okay."

"I never got to tell them how I felt." Sam whispers. She felt tears begin to haze up.

"They already know that you love them." Freddie points out. "You know that."

Sam knew it; Carly knows how much she means to Sam. So does Spencer. Gibby, well…

"What about me?" He murmurs, close to her ear. "Hmm?"

"What?"

"If I was about to go, what would you say about me?" He asks softly.

Sam dares look up at him, and he's only inches away now. His hands were still fumbling with her hair, but his eyes are focused on hers.

"Come on," Sam stares back at him. "You're really gonna make me say it?"

"Mhm." He says slowly, not taking his eyes off of hers.

"Well, I'm not gonna say it." Sam says defiantly.

Freddie stares at her for several heartbeats before saying:

"Then show me."

Not even a millisecond passes before they both lean in simultaneously. The moment it happens is the moment the words flash into her mind, _I've done so many crazy things in my life, but this tops most of them._

"I know, girl." He murmurs as he pulls back, staring at her with half-lidded eyes.

"You can read my mind." Sam breaks into a laugh.

"I always have been able to." He smiles. "Now, are we gonna do that again or are one of us going to sleep?"

Sam doesn't respond, just simply grips the back of his head and pulls him down on her lips again. His arms holding his weight up, they remain like that until Sam moves away, her eyes wide.

"Read my thoughts now." She says breathlessly.

"This is crazy." He says, sucking in breaths himself.

"Spot on." Sam stares up at him.

"Those were my thoughts too." Freddie sits up, brushing his hand through his dark hair.

"Anything else?" She asks him.

"Oh, there's a lot I could say." Freddie laughs, stroking her own hair.

Sam shakes her head, as if trying to clear it.

"Now," He says, back to being superficial Freddie. "We will wait here until the sun sets. And then we will go and search for them. Sound good to you?"

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say, Fredifer."

"Aw, so we're back to nicknames?" He teases.

"Well, either that, or I can start calling you by your real name and treat you nicely and be there for you and give you respect." Sam offers.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Absolutely not. Wishful thinking, boy." Sam smirks at him.

"Wouldn't expect any less of you, Puckett." Freddie grins back.

"Who should sleep first? Me or you?" Sam asks Freddie.

"You." He says immediately.

"Why?"

"Just because." He says, and Sam rolls her eyes.

"Night, then." Sam wants to do something, say something. She doesn't know where the two stand anymore. Even the thought of this boy is sending jerking shivers up her back. Leaving her numb. This isn't good. You're not supposed to fall in love during the Zombie Apocalypse.

But she already showed him, and he showed her too. That's just it. They were stuck. Anything she does now to reverse it will simply be lost on him now. It's too late.

But does she want to reverse this? Is that what she wants to happen?

Before she can sit herself down and think everything through, she reaches over and kisses his cheek. Pulling away, not looking at him, she lies across the floor and wraps her leather jacket around her. She wills herself to not open her eyes after that. But even through closed eyelids, she can feel his smirking face staring at her, over and over and over.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: This is a fill-in chapter; just to foreshadow later events. That is all~)**

(Carly's POV)

Not good. Not good. Not good.

She could be running at the speed of light and it wouldn't have mattered. She never really understands how the zombies manage to do this. They don't run. They limp. They limp after you. Then why does it seem that no matter how long you run, they always manage to catch up behind you? How is that possible?

She isn't thinking about that now. She's too busy running for her life.

Run. Run. Run.

She was aware of the rest of the group running beside her. But now she's alone. And apparently the sudden disturbance attracted the zombies.

Peachy.

She's too far gone to think rationally. The only thing that was going through her head was _run, run, run._ Almost like a feral chant that haunts lost travelers. Well, there's no going back now. It's do or die here.

She can't see. It's too dark to make out anything. Her feet constantly get tripped up by every little thing. _Someone, help!_

` She slams into a wall.

It's enough to send her spiraling to the ground. She hits the ground, letting a scream release from her mouth. Most of the impact hit her cheek, and she cups it with her hand. She forces herself to her feet, feeling weak and shaky.

They're close.

Feeling around, she realizes there's no escape. _There's no escape._ The words echo in her head over and over. She grips her arms and swallows painfully. In a matter of minutes, she will become a human happy-meal.

"Carly!" Her head whips around at the sound of a voice. She looks around, seeing nothing, but then she hears the voice again. "Carly!" She snaps her head up and she sees him. Alex, outlined by very dim moonlight. "Grab this! Come on!"

"Grab what?" She yelps back. For a second, all she hears is the moans from the infected, and her heart lurches.

"Hold onto this!" She feels something fall, right onto her shoulder. Her hand grasps it. _Rope._

She holds onto it, and she feels the weight under her feet disappear. Holding on tight, she's lifted up. She tries to help out, pressing her feet against the wall and half climb up. Once she can, she snags her hands onto the ledge, and Alex pulls her up.

"Where are the others?" Her voice is breathless.

"Over here," Alex replies, grabbing her by the arm. "Hurry! It's not safe!"

Still in a daze, Carly runs on the top of the building. "Where are we?"

"Dunno." Alex chokes out.

Carly can see them up ahead. Two familiar people, on the ground,, gasping for breath. She runs ahead and collapses into Spencer's arms. She sees Gibby beside them.

But…wait.

"Where's Sam and Freddie?" Carly looks up and stares at Alex.

Alex gives a helpless shake of his head. "I-I didn't see them since we burst out of there."

Carly stares at the other two. "Spencer? Gibby?"

Silence.

Carly falls to her knees, and she feels Spencer rub at her shoulders. "Carly, this is Sam and Freddie we are talking about. I'm sure they're nearby."

"But—" And that's the winning evidence. Not far from there, a bloody scream suddenly pierces the ragged air. It lasts for five seconds before ending. Who screamed?

Carly falls to her knees, thinking. What if it was one of her friends…? The idea was so horrid and it sent that same scream echoing through her head. She presses her hands to her ears, trying to block it out.

"Spencer, Gibby," That was Alex's voice. He sounds serious. "Can you peer around the ledge of this building and scout ahead for the other two? Try not to be seen."

Carly keeps her hands pressed to her ear. She hears Alex sit beside her.

"You know," Alex says slowly. "I've only spent a few days here, but you know what? I think that if any of us were to get separated, Sam and Freddie have the best bet of making it out alive."

"What if they don't?" She sobs.

"I'm sure they're out and about somewhere. Probably bickering." She can feel Alex's gaze on her. "You disagree?"

"What about that scream?" Carly whispers.

"Some unlucky guy." He replies.

She moves her hands away and stares at him. "Can we go look for them?"

"Of course we will. And I already know what they're gonna say. Freddie will say thanks, and Sam will remind me of how I'm gonna kill you all."

This makes Carly laugh. Something rare in a time like this.

"I know it's hard. And we'll look for them. We'll get through this."

* * *

><p>(Freddie's POV)<p>

`His eyes snap open. Lifting his head a bit, he can see Sam, still curled up a few meters away. His head snaps up when he realized he fell asleep on watch.

_Damn,_ he thinks. He looks out the dim window and he sees the sun paling. _At least sunset is soon._

He looks over at Sam, and he wonders how he'll explain to her that he fell asleep. It'll probably result in getting slapped. Right?

Surely no boundaries changed after last night. Right?

No. Stop thinking about it. Odds are, it was a dream.

The more he thinks about it, the possibility of it being a dream become more real. Yes. It was all a dream. Of course it was. She'd never kiss him. Right?

He realizes that while he comes to this conclusion, his eyes were set on the blonde the entire time. Gotta love this luck. _First you're having dreams 'bout kissing her, and now you can't get your eyes off her. Sometimes I amuse myself._

He moves closer and shakes her leg. "Sam. Sam, wake up."

Her eyes snap open, and she jumps a bit. Everyone has been jumpy since this has started. "Freddie?" Her eyes blink deeply. "What time is it?"

"I sort of fell asleep." He admits. "I-I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

She shifts upward. She stares at him for a moment, before moving away and chuckling.

"What?" He didn't mean to say it as harsh as he did. But the stare enlightens fear in his chest. What if…?

Sam tips her head to one side, and then her eyes mist over. "Oh…nothing, I guess."

"Wait." He murmurs. "Did…it…"

"You tell me." She sounds just as confused as he does.

…

It wasn't a dream…?

He sits back, wrapping his arms around his knees. "Is this a bad thing?"

"I don't think so…" She narrows her eyes and stares into space. "But…I'm not sure. Is it?"

Freddie stares at her and she looks into the air as if it held all the answers, her eyes slightly narrowed, her mouth slightly opened. He feels a rush of something, but if he were to ponder it, it would ruin the story, wouldn't it?

"No." He says firmly. "It wasn't. Not to me."

"Oh…" She looks at him as if surprised. "Um, are we gonna tell them?"

Freddie couldn't help but grin. "How about we play that by ear, eh?" She just shrugs.

"It's almost nighttime. Can we go look for them?" Sam asks. She grips her pocket that contains the switchblade that she's been carrying around since she was eleven.

"Yeah. But let's go over some ground rules…" She says slowly, but Sam throws back her head and groans. "…Or you can groan. Either works."

"Fine. What are the 'ground rules'?" She makes parentheses with her hands.

"Okay. We should stick together. If zombies come or looters, we _cannot_ lose sight of each other _no matter what. _Or we'll have a repeat of yesterday, except even smaller divisions. And if you see looters…don't shoot. Please. And in case we do get attacked by something,  
>I think it's best if we—"<p>

"Freddie," Sam rolls her eyes. "Don't you know the major rule of the Zombie Apocalypse?"

"What?"

"Do _not_ make a plan. A plan will simply screw you over. I promise I won't shoot unless I have to, okay?" She says.

"Deal. Alright, let's hit it." Freddie stands up and hands Sam one of their guns (something not advised unless in the Zombie Apocalypse) and he grabs his own. "Oh, and Sam?"

"Yeah?" She looks over at him.

"…Just stay by me, okay?" He says, almost desperate.

He was expecting a smart-ass answer back, followed by "you pansy" and then she'd stay as far away from him as possible.

But instead she looks over at him and drops her gaze. "I will." She whispers.

Freddie grabs her by the hand and they look out the window. "Let's do this." Freddie says.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: I'm thinking about remaking this into a giant thing, with not just the iCarlies fighting the zombies, but characters from shows like Victorious, House Of Anubis, Drake And Josh, Zoey 101, etc., etc.**

**If I'm gonna focus on zombies, I wanna do it right.**

**I take my zombies **_**very**_** seriously.)**

(Sam's POV)

"So…" Sam says slowly. "If, I dunno, looters are in the distance, it would be considered incidental if my fingers slipped on my gun and I demolished them all?"

"Just a bit." Freddie smirks. "But…please don't. Not yet, okay?"

"You're dragging this out." Sam growls.

"I am not."

"Yes, you are!" She rounds on him, in the dark, fully knowing he wouldn't be able to see her. "What's the point of waiting if we already know what we want to do?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Puckett." Freddie says sharply.

"What are you talking about?" She protests. "I want to go and kill them! Why do you think that—"

"I wasn't talking about the looters." Is his only response.

Sam has noticed over the years that Freddie is one of the only people that can truly make her feel like a bitch. She's glad he can't see her face right now, but furious that she can't see his.

"Well…" She says, trying desperately to save face. "You're doing exactly the same."

"Exactly. So what are we waiting for?" He asks simply.

"We're waiting for this damn thing to end." She responds. It's a good answer, to her at least.

"Then we'll wait." She feels Freddie's breath on her; he's closer than she thought. "But… 'wait' is the word we're using, right?"

Sam shakes her head, trying to clear it. "Yeah—now let's go. Now."

"Okay. Let's go over the ground rules again. If—" Freddie begins, but Sam's already going out the door, ignoring him. "You know, you could listen to me once…"

"I could. But I won't." She smirks, walking up ahead. "Now come on. Where should we head first?"

"I'd say we walk around this part of this neighborhood, taking another direction to our old place. We could find them on the way." Freddie suggests.

"What if they're searching for us?" Sam asks.

"They might be. Hopefully they took the same path, and we'll meet up." Freddie says brightly.

"Wishful thinking." She mutters. "It's worth a shot."

Freddie pauses, glancing around. "So…wow."

"Huh?"

"I really can't believe that we…uh—"

"Don't talk about it." Sam snaps.

"But—"

"We are on a mission, correct?"

"Well, treat it like one." Sam adjusts her leather jacket.

"You know…" Freddie says slowly as they move along the sides of the alleyways. "If on the off chance we make it out of here alive…then what?"

"Then what?" Sam blinks at him.

"Then can we talk about it?"

"Sure, Freddie. Sure we can. If angels come down from the sky and fly us to Neverland, then sure, we'll talk about it." Sam crosses her arms over her chest.

"Awesome." He says with a smirk. "That means you'd actually give talking about it a chance."

"Glad you're pleased." She says, pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Is this going to go on for the rest of the journey?" He asks, irritated.

"Most likely."

"Fantastic."

They continue to walk. Sam twitches a bit when she hears a soft moan suddenly cut through the silent air. Both of them halt.

"They must be close." Sam whispers.

"Wait, no." Freddie says, pointing ahead. "Look."

Sam's eyes travel up. A ray of moonlight manages to shine through the thick clouds, and it lands onto a young man in a clearing. Right beside him, there is a car that must have crashed. He didn't look infected…

Sam grabs Freddie's wrist and begins to move away. "He's probably been bitten. He doesn't have too much longer."

"Just…wait." Freddie moves up ahead!"

"Freddie!" She hisses quietly, but he ignores her. Sighing angrily, she forces herself to follow him.

Freddie crouches beside the man. Sam can see a large gash on the man's head, right above his eyebrows. His wrist was all banged up as well. He's breathing in delirious gasps, his eyes half-clouded over.

"Huh…" The man murmurs, his ice-blue eyes falling onto Freddie. "What…"

"Have you been bitten?" Sam demands.

"Naw…" The man coughs a bit, and it splatters blood onto Freddie's hand. "Just…tired…"

"Shh, it's okay." Freddie soothes. He rummages through his supplies, ignoring Sam's shocked glance. She watches as he puts the last of their bandages over the man's head in a gentle gesture.

"There. That's better now." Freddie murmurs. Sam understands what Freddie did. This man didn't have much longer. He might as well have one last human comfort before he leaves.

The man manages to suppress a smile. Freddie smiles back, and a few minutes later, both him and Sam take off again.

"…That was nice." Sam admits as they move through the alleyways. "It really was."

"The world's running out of kindness." Freddie says sadly. "Someone's gotta step up."

Sam looks up. She freezes when she sees someone, outlined by the moonlight, standing on top of the building. "Freddie," She hardly breathes out. "Look up."

Freddie sees him too, and at that moment, the person on top moves away. "We're being watched!" He whispers.

"We have to hurry, and now." Sam says quickly. They half-run across the alleyways, trying to get back to the first shelter.

Suddenly Freddie stops. "Listen."

Slamming to a halt, she suddenly realizes that she hears other footsteps. Not just their own.

"Damn it," She says, her voice rising. "They're after us!"

"We gotta hide." Freddie says quickly. He moves again, but Sam can hear him slam into some trashcans. "Damn!"

Before they could take off again, one voice stops them in their tracks.

"Freeze."


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Bet you thought this was gonna be a chapter. U mad?**

**Well, hi. I'm sorry I'm updating like this, I really hate it when authors do this, so call me a hypocrite if you like.**

**I'm seriously considering either remaking this story, or just adding the characters with no fuss. I'm not going to add THAT many [I narrowed it down to Victorious and House Of Anubis] but I don't know whether or not to delete this one and make it into a huge crossover.**

**Either way, everyone will have a little story, and I'll try not to make it too flustered.**

**Like I said before, I'm absolutely obsessed with zombies. WHEN (not if) the apocalypse comes, me and my brother already prepared. Call us crazy, but…no, you're right, we are crazy.**

**Fun fact: Did you know that it takes the same amount of force to bite of your finger as it does to bite off a chunk of a carrot? But a chemical in your brain causes it so you can't do it to yourself, but you could do it to someone else. I highly suggest you don't.)**


	10. Chapter 10

(Alex's POV)

Alex watches the three other people who have found him. Or so they think. He truly found _them_, but they don't know that.

The blonde had accused him of many things. Whether all of them were true… Well, let's just say the blonde needed to cut him a little slack.

The brunette girl was curled up beside her brother, who Alex can still not believe has made it this far in this apocalypse. How can he be so loud, and yet not be heard by the undead? Some mysteries will forever be unsolved.

But anyway, the brunette has been the nicest so far. But Alex has been given orders that he will likely not follow. They were foolish. They were stupid to think that sending him out into the field was a good idea. But Alex marches to his own drum; they know that. So why did they send him?

Well, jokes on them now. He isn't disobeying them to help the three people beside him. Perhaps that's his fatal flaw. He will mess with these poor souls that God had put on Earth among him. He knows how people work, their common weaknesses, their common strengths. Is it a wonder that he passed Social Psychology in Highschool with an A+?

No matter. He isn't just a great big bundle of sadism and sarcasm. He simply knows the truth.

He can hear the brunette crying in her sleep. For some reason it hurts him to call her 'the brunette'. As for the blonde and the others, he was perfectly fine calling them that. But for some reason…again, some mysteries are better left unsolved.

He feels bad for her. That confuses him—that isn't part of his training. He knows the full truth of the situation, and she doesn't. If she knew, she wouldn't be crying for her lost friends who are probably dead.

The full truth of the situation at hand is not the zombies. Something deeper, something important has taken place the moment the virus rampaged the world. He remembers his psych teacher talking about it, not the zombie case of course, but if an apocalypse of any kind were to take place, this would happen. And it's true. He's seen it in every single face he has seen since the shindig has started.

Except his own.

* * *

><p>(Freddie's POV)<p>

He grips Sam's wrist. "Don't move." He whispers so low, that he can hardly hear it.

"Turn around."

That's the voice of the man cornering them. They slowly inch around, and all Freddie can hope is that he doesn't fire his gun, please don't fire his gun, please don't kill him and her, please, please, please, please—

"Have you been bitten?" The man demands.

They both shake their hands wildly.

"Come forward."

Sam was hesitant, but Freddie forces her to move up ahead alongside him. He was not going to let her get shot when they may be able to get out alive yet.

The man couldn't be older than his early twenties. He looks at both Sam and Freddie with narrowed eyes, sizing them up. "Do you have any idea where you are?"

Freddie and Sam exchange a glance. Sam steps forward, much better at smooth-talking than Freddie could ever dream to be.

"Depends on what time era you are referring to. The time before the zombies or the time after?"

"Shut the fuck up. You know what I'm saying."

"I assume we are in the ghettos, but as you could see, we weren't staying."

"Then why are you here?"

"We weren't stealing, or looting. We were just passing through."

"Of course you weren't looting. Cause' that's our job." The man's eyes twinkle.

Freddie's grip tightens on Sam's. _Shit, it's the marauders. _

"…Well, we better get on then." Sam says slowly, beginning to move away.

"Stop." The man says simply, stopping both of them in their tracks.

Freddie stares at the man, who was looking back, almost bored.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you both."

"You'd waste ammo." Sam says sharply.

"I'd just use your own gun."

"Hey, if you want it, take it. But then it'd be your gun, which meant your ammo, and you'd still lose it in the end." Sam shrugs.

"Is that a risk you think I should take?"

"Your choice. But I'm telling you now, it'd suck if you were out of bullets and there were two zombies coming after you. Tell me, sir. Is your life more valuable than mine?"

Sam was really pushing it now, and Freddie prepares for the man to fire at them.

"Give me your guns." He demands.

Almost un-thinkable cold dread fills Freddie, and he can't move.

"Now!" He snarls.

Trembling, both him and Sam place their guns carefully on the ground and push it towards the man.

The man stares at them, picks them up, and returns his stare to Freddie and Sam. He briefly thinks about making a run for it, but decides against it. He just prays that he has been a good person so far, and tries to ignore the regrets of his life, and hopes that Sam knows that—

"Go. Now. I never want to see either of you two again. If I see you again, let's just say that you won't get off so easily."

That's all Freddie needed to hear. He immediately turns and fast walks away, Sam right beside him. Once they turn the corner they're sprinting, running with the lives they almost lost.

"Please tell me you have a spare in your bag." Freddie says quickly.

"I do. Only one. And it hardly has any ammo." Still running, Sam slips one last pistol out of her bag. "We have to find them, and now."

"And get out of this crazy place."

"That, too. But where would we go then?"

Freddie swallows, not knowing how to respond. Finally, words form in his mouth:

"In times like these, there's nowhere to go."


End file.
